


Behind The Soul

by MrSandthatsheep



Category: Almost Human
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 19:57:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4492659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrSandthatsheep/pseuds/MrSandthatsheep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>黑化的Dorian。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behind The Soul

室温被中央空调控制在最适宜的温度中，John睡不着是因为别的事。

他迷迷糊糊地躺在床上，病房里的一些仪器在一边闪着微弱的光。朦胧间John突然感觉到了脚步，在直觉告诉他房间里有人之前，身为警探的本能就让他猛地睁开了双眼。

那个人比他更快，在他能够出声之前就卡住了他的脖子。有力的手指，让空气勉强能通过他的气管，又正好不让他发出任何声响。

窗帘阻隔了夜晚的路灯，室内很暗，John还是一下认出了来人。

与Dorian共事一年半，现在他的脸看起来古怪而陌生。

稀少的空气已经几乎让他难以思考，Dorian的出现才是他思维卡壳的主要原因，他在六个月前就没有再见过Dorian了。现在他的合成人搭档正站在他病床前，做着他不能理解的事。

Dorian的脸半隐在黑暗中，双眼却蓝的出奇。这是Dorian吗？脸上的光线随着他的思考描绘出一些花纹，不是John所熟悉的蓝色，红色看起来诡异极了。Dorian保持着掐住他的姿势倾身靠近，带着一种即使是John清醒时也无法理解的表情低头观察着他。有一点好奇，也有一点困惑。好像从来没见过他一样，Dorian甚至用另一只手碰触着John的脸颊。从下颚的淤青划过，轻触过鼻梁上的伤口，抚摩了他嘴唇和下巴。

最后在John几乎可以看出他在困惑之前就收回了手，John大口地抽气着。几秒间他离开了病房，就像他来的时候一样迅速，留John一个人在床上微微抽搐。

他让自己平复了呼吸，身体沉重地陷在病床中大脑干涩的无法思考。一会后才让医院通讯系统呼叫了护士，然后就让自己的思维四散而去，今晚他没有多余的精力去做任何思考了。

***

公路上有一辆车精准地保持着最高限速，Dorian计算过大概还要半小时才能回到基地。

他脸上的电路频闪，像是在处理大量数据，又像是在‘心烦意乱’，如果他是人类的话就可以这么说。即使是在适应期他都没这么困扰过。他并不是出于冲动而来到John的病房的，他有大把的时间可以用来思考，这就是他思考的结果，他一点也没注意到的是，他完全没考虑到这么做的合理性与必要性。

那些夜晚，沉浸在寂静中，周围的各种型号的机器人都在充电，他一个人独自清醒着，最后终于忍不住去查找John现在所处的地方。他发现John在一个多月前就受伤住院了，他找到了那家医院。

Dorian悄悄地潜进病房，他看到John躺在那里，扫描显示他并没有睡着，而是处在伤痛以及某种不安的情绪里。这让他不停地变化着位置，眉头紧锁。一种熟悉而陌生的冲动在他的电路里乱窜着。他再一次确认自己除了好奇以外并没有其余的想法，那种冲动的熟悉感仿佛只是一个虚无的影子。他混乱了。

在掐住John的短短几秒内，他看清楚了John的脸，他想起了一个月前的某件事。Dorian仔细研究了这个人类，想要知道为什么他是不同的，他究竟有什么值得自己在大半夜冒险跑出来。John就是一个很普通的人类，Dorian一点也没看明白，不过在接触他的时候自己的某一部分奇怪地变得满足了。

这让他的困惑变得更多了，Dorian手握在方向盘上皱着眉，车速不由自主地变快了一些。

***

室内的一角放着几个可疑的袋子，John走进来的时候太过专注而没有看见。

Rudy就站在他的工作台边上，戴着放大镜看着手中用镊子夹着的细小线路。John站在那儿左右环顾了一下，最后决定主动引起他的注意。

“Hey Rudy…”

回答他的是Rudy把各种仪器打翻在地的声音，John不好意思地用手指挠挠眉毛。

“Hey…John…”Rudy看起来有些不自然，习惯了他各种不自然的John并没有看出这与平时有什么不同，似乎也没注意到他正在悄悄地移动位置。

“那么…好久不见了哈？”Rudy也没管掉在地上的仪器，连看也没看一眼。

“是啊，好久不见，我出院了。”John觉得这不算说谎，毕竟是真话的一部分。

“你看起来在忙，继续吧，我不会打扰你很久。”毕竟是有求于人，特别是在某种特殊的情况下，所以John放轻了嗓音好像是怕吓到Rudy一样。

他慢慢走过去，看了看掉在地上的东西，Rudy似乎在查看某一种芯片，上面的电路已经被小心地一点点挪下来了。

Rudy只是紧紧盯着他，一面也慢慢地移动着。

“只是问你一些问题。”John收回目光，重新看着Rudy。

“唔，好的，是什么……”Rudy突然拔腿就跑。

John早就看出了他的意图，他在偷偷摸摸地向门口晃悠过去，更何况Rudy会不去管掉在地上的研究材料？John长腿一跨，一把捞住试图跑到外边去的程序员。瘦弱的Rudy几乎就要成功了，他双手扒在门框上打算大喊，John眼疾手快一下捂住他的嘴毫不费力地拖回了屋里。

拖过来一把椅子，将Rudy按在上面，John双手叉腰打算开始他的审问。

“我不是你的犯人！”Rudy试图抗议，却被John的一个瞪眼吓的乖乖地坐在了那里，嘴里低声地嘟囔着什么。

“看来你什么都知道，”相对于什么都不知道的John，Rudy的这种表现正是说明了他清清楚楚地知道事情的全部。并且也说明了，Rudy被下了不准告诉John的命令。

在一大堆问题里John最后选定了两个最为关键的，他还未开口Rudy像是听见了他刚才在想什么似得一下站了起来。

“你知道我不能告诉你，那一定是有原因的。”Rudy紧张的飞快地眨着眼，双手举在面前像是在防御John可能的突如其来的拳头。他一面想把自己和John的身高差拉开显示自己毫无抵抗，好博取一些同情。

“John，你的担心我能理解，可是我实在没办法…我猜你可以算是我的朋友对不对？”Rudy努力地把‘我的朋友不是很多..’这句话吞下去，这不是很适合在这种场合提起。

“他也是！我也很担心他！”Rudy小心地握住John的双臂，大概是想安抚他的情绪。

John望着他，刚才Rudy的一番话里有着重要的信息。Rudy也非知道全部事情，他只是知道所有警方已经得到的信息。最关键的是——‘我也很担心他’。这个他毫无疑问指的是Dorian，表示着警方也不知道Dorian现在所处何处。

他点点头拍了Rudy手臂一下好让他放心。

“没错，我们是朋友。”

Rudy松了一口气，不管是因为John已经不再对他具有攻击性，还是因为他说了他们是朋友。

“那么你就把你知道的部分告诉我。”

Rudy张口结舌，他以为John已经很清楚自己是什么意思。

“不，不，我不能…”John是看起来很放松了，除了他现在十分坚定地看着Rudy并且往前挪了一步缩短了他们之间的距离。

“我只是要你告诉我而已，我现在有点混乱了，而且听完我不会做任何事。我保证，听完我就直接回家，开一瓶啤酒，打开电视。仅此而已。”John放轻声音诱导着Rudy。

Rudy嘴唇微张，像是终于受不了压力似的几乎就要说出一些什么了。

这个时候门口出现两个MX，他们正抬着新找到的机器残骸。

前一个MX面无表情地看着John：“Kennex警探，你已经被停职了，你被禁止出入任何与警方相关的场所。”

“什么，我被停职？这是谁的命令？”

不用说也知道是Maldonado队长，于是他在MX再次开口前就打断了他。John很清楚在两个MX面前他不可能再询问Rudy任何问题也没可能带他走。由于已经被停职，再打爆MX十有八九会被拘留，这也很符合目前他们对他的期望，这样至少百分百确保了他不会再参与到这里面来。

“好的。”John又看了眼Rudy。

Rudy只希望John不再追究这件事，他还算比较了解John的，在这期间他最好还是多留几个MX下来以防万一……

John现在怒气冲冲，他从Rudy哪里离开后直接驾车回警局。那是他的搭档，他有权知道真相。现在任谁看到他都会退避三舍，John的眉头皱可以夹死苍蝇，浑身的火气仿佛都能被肉眼看见。他迈着步子走进警局，朝着Maldonado队长办公室的那个方向。

***

John直接闯入了会议中，Sandra看见他进来示意正在讲解的Valerie停下。

“你不应该出现在这儿，你应该乖乖躺在医院的病床上。” Sandra双眼眯起盯着John，一个月前受了枪伤，这最快也要两个半月才能好。John这会儿一定是偷偷从医院里溜了出来，至于他的目的，想也不用想就知道是什么。

“散会。”John不会就这么被打发的，Sandra从来都明白他有多固执。

“不许你再多说一个字，马上给我回到医院。”她严厉地用一种不可否定的语气说道，John突然想起Sandra这个女人比他还要固执。当她用这种语气说话——这有点不常见，说明了事情一点商量的余地都没有。通常John都会‘耍耍小聪明’或者‘撒撒娇’什么的，好换来胡闹的机会，但是不能是在这种语气之下。

她就真的没有理他，转过头去收拾刚来用来演示的资料。John在会议室里左看右看，玻璃外面的人明显是有看见他的，却谁也不打算过来帮他一把，他们都假装没有看到他的目光忙忙碌碌地处理着自己的事。

他向出口走去，假装四处晃荡着，显然是一点也不想回到医院。他想看看Valerie是否能够给他帮助，结果对上了她写着‘抱歉’的眼神。再一转头碰上了皱眉瞪着他的Paul。

John现在一点也不想和他争锋相对，他的烦恼够多了。加上刚才怒气冲冲直奔警局的这一系列举动，他没好的伤口开始疼了起来。

“我可没有吵架的心情，至少别在这时候，要冷嘲热讽就去我看不见的地方吧。”他翻翻眼睛打算从Paul边上走过，被他一把扯住。

看来一场冲突在所难免，他不知道是为什么，反正Paul就没有看他顺眼的时候。

“晚上10点，Rudy这几天都是这个点儿回去的。”

John没想到他脱口而出的竟然是这句，一下子想不到说什么好。他被Paul一边扯去门口，一边听他小声而快速地说着一些让John的大脑慢慢能转过弯来的话。

“为什么你会帮我？”

“我没有在帮你。”Paul摇摇头，“我只是想把我的MX抢回来，被他们偷走的…我的..唔..”他有点对那个词过敏似的，毕竟以前Paul对待MX的态度也糟糕极了。

“…我的搭档。就是这么回事，现在说不清楚，一会见。”John点着头被推出了门口，却发现心情变好了。看来有所改变的不仅仅是他，在他把Dorian当成搭档之后，慢慢地甚至将他当成了人类一样的对待。看来人机关系有所改善的不仅是他。

等Paul下班后，John在门口和他汇合，一起去Rudy那里等待。以前John曾打爆过Paul的一个MX过，因为他侮辱了Dorian。之后Paul去领了一个新的，并且直到六个月前，这一段时间也几乎有一年半了。这可以说是Paul身边呆过的最久了一个MX了，似乎是John这一令他不怎么高兴的举动让他变得对MX似乎有点珍惜了。就在某个时候，他那天去领他的MX，竟然发现他的MX不见了。他是最早一批丢失合成人搭档的警探，所以那个时候只以为出了什么为题，可能是程序问题，导致MX的走丢。也可能出了什么事故，让MX出去执行任务而损坏了，然而连一点MX被派出去执行任务的记录都没有。之后大量的机械从警方那里丢失，不仅有MX，连警用无人机也有。

一路上Paul尽可能地把他所知道的全部都告诉了John，现在他们躲藏在小巷子的阴影里，打算伏击那位可怜的程序员。

Rudy做梦也没有想到他会被警察，在自己回家的小路上被伏击，而且对方还是自己认识的人。

“现在，把你知道的全部都说出来吧。”

***

反众组织的一举一动都在秘密地进行着，早于六个月之前就悄悄地开始了，只是尚未被发现。

他们针对不同的警用机械有不同的捕获计划，得到Dorian完全是个意外。

比起MX他们明显对待Dorian有不同的态度——各种意义上的完全自由。或者可以说是带着好奇的一种研究。最开始的第一个月被他们称为适应期，其余软件的改装又用了一个月，再一个月是对没有安装的技能的补充，剩下的时间是各种大量的练习，除此之外他们并没有对他的生活多加干涉。在这一期间，他变得无拘无束，‘灵魂’迅速地发展了起来，毫无保留地吸收起各种资料。要说之前他因为合成人的微妙地位以及作为警察的身份而收敛着，现在完全抛却了那些枷锁，他越来越多地体会着人类才会有的情感，做着人类的思考，变得越来越像是人类。

他不被安排任何任务，也没有被下达任何命令，他有权选择自己想要参与的活动。甚至有的时候，他还会参与策划。通常合成人只需要提供辅助意见，或者从事危险的活动，那些人乐于让Dorian出主意，他们都觉得这很新鲜。不同于人类的思考角度，却对他们的社会构成、生物行动已经思考方式了如指掌，Dorian像是一个拥有庞大资料的指挥官，精准而又出乎意料。作为合成人他能够轻松获得数以万计的资料，不会被遗忘也能灵活运用，在这点上他占着绝对的优势。不过他也不被完全予以重用，他还尚且处在观察期，尽管他被觉得有趣，那些人也不至于真的要一个合成人来领到他们。

所有的警用机械被带回去后的第一件事，就是安装插件。插件就被安装在他的主程序里，这导致了他的‘记忆’被重置，简而言之他不在能为警方工作，而是服务于为他安装这种程序的人。他们并没有改造的他人格，只不过由于‘记忆’的不同而形成了差异。他的内心不像过去那样平静，他浑身充满了一种跃跃欲试，一种迫不及待。

以及各种的胡思乱想。

每当到了夜晚他开始忍不住思考。他们留下了核心资料，删去了不必要的那些各种琐碎，比如Dorian曾和谁来往过，他习惯的在安慰人时露出的温暖微笑，偶尔打破规矩为别人遮掩行动，他并不死板对一切都很好奇，他不想在夜晚和MX们一起充电，他讨厌的一切，他喜欢的一切。程序悄悄在他的芯片中启动，关于过去只有一星半点的资料。他的型号，合成灵魂，各种基本功能的配备，他以前所属的警方机构，他搭档的名字。

芯片里有一点不一样的感觉，不是程序的问题，在他感觉上更像是硬件的问题。他去检查过，芯片很好没有问题。肯定不是程序的问题，更像是某种火花在噼啪，所以他以为是硬件的毛病。几个月来他在夜晚反复浏览那简单的几行资料，怀疑起了在他芯片内有某种加密的文件，他找了又找一无所获。被重置后他变得急躁了，他开始越来越多地试图在空余的时间思考，一遍遍排查他可能遗漏的文件。

人类有时候会有这样的情况，非永久神经性或器质性的失忆，偶尔回想起之前的事，像是在试图抓住眼前的烟雾，觉得有点影子，却又抓不住。然而这段记忆就隐藏在大脑皮层之下，躲藏在灵魂里，它一直都在只是有东西将它阻隔了。Dorian很肯定自己并不是这种情况，他非常的确定自己的‘记忆’已经被删的干干净净了，留下来的只有那么可怜的几KB。

他到底在烦恼什么？被改造之后他似乎多了一种冒险精神，他悄悄地潜回警局门口观察过，也试图再连接警方的数据库，这有点危险。他趁自己没被发现的时候一边下载数据，一边查看着各种可能和自己有关的资料。十几分钟后，他就发现了一个子程序在悄悄跟踪他的入侵，并尝试潜藏进他下载的数据里。他马上切断了联系撤退了。按理来说他这样就算是暴露了，可是他被没有遭到更进一步的追踪，也许是因为他马上发现并断开的原因？

夜晚当他打开白天获得的数据的时候，他注意到每当他浏览到自己过去所办的案子的时候，那些资料就不知何故自动删除了。Dorian马上停止了查看那些案件，转而只是搜索它们，结果连标题里带有相关信息的也被删除了。他不知道原因，不过有人给他这么设置肯定有一个原因。他只好反反复复地再次打开那几KB。

他曾经上网浏览大量文献来学习的时候看到过人们都是这样说的：“如果你总是反复自己已知的东西，那么你将不会获得任何新的知识。”Dorian不同意这句话，反复旧知识也可以总结出新知识。他现在重新将这段话调出来看，这就是反复旧知识，当然他也获得了新知识。

“你得去接触新的东西。”想必那句话的潜台词就是这样的。人类为什么总喜欢说话说半句，让听的人来猜测所包含的意义以及后话。有些人做的更为极端，他们甚至连说都不会去说，Dorian不明白那样子到底是希望人们了解自己的意图还是想要完全地隐藏。他以前明明白白地非常肯定John是喜欢他的，John当然不会说出来，可他的肢体他的语言他对Dorian态度的转变都明确地表现出他是喜欢Dorian的。

所以他就这么做了，转而研究起了他唯一的未知——他的前搭档John•kennex。

也许他是找对了方向，尽管记忆里已经没有了John的任何资料，可是那种烟雾‘一样的影子’却越来越强烈。他的好奇心变得无法控制，同时还有一种暴躁。在他第十次把练习对象揍个稀烂之后，他的坏脾气变成了一种糟糕的暴力倾向。

***

John无疑是知道这么做是不对的，对Rudy一点也不公平，他对此非常的抱歉。他不抱任何希望让Rudy在他眼神里寻找到愧疚的影子，只想等这一切结束之后，再想办法弥补。

这个可怜的程序员在两位警探的逼问下，把他原本不能说的全部都说了出来。

“他们给我带来了一些上次围剿中获得的MX机体，还有最近陆续被破坏的各种设备以及机械。”Rudy被围在中间，这个角落很暗，外面巡逻的警察不可能看的见，加上Paul随时准备好掏出警察证，用来打消任何人上前试图给Rudy解围的机会。

“他们只会听从已经被下达的命令，任何靠近的生物、非生物体都会被破坏。更本不可能带回还在运作的机体，它们已经完全被改造过了。”

“这是从什么时候开始的？”Paul已经在那些被抬回来的MX里翻找过了，他的那台MX并不在其中。John很好奇他是怎么认得出他的那台，毕竟同个型号的MX都长一样。小女孩才会去做标记，他不免恶趣味地加上一句。Paul让他闭嘴。

“一年前就开始陆陆续续地丢失了一些设备了，MX在那个时候丢失的很少，所以没有被引起注意。大规模是集中在这半年。”

他们已经了解到了情况，这真是一件棘手的事。John脑子里全是一件事。

作为一个在机械方面一窍不通的非专业人员，John在脑子里理了又理才想好要怎么问他的问题。

“这种改造有没有办法被解除？”

“我还在研究，似乎是不可能解除的，他们的命令程序已经被修改的很彻底，和格式化没什么区别了。换句话来说，他们已经没有以前的记忆了，都被删除了。”

Rudy这番话一点希望都没给他，John突然觉得两腿虚的几乎站不住，胸口的伤隐隐作痛。那件事在他脑子里不停地旋转着，他眨眨眼睛努力保持清醒。

“最新的围剿情况如何？”

“距上次发现根据地之后再无新的进展了，只能零星地获得一些新的动向。”

“好的，我再问你最后一个问题。”

上次围剿John是有参加的，就是一个月前，让他受伤的那一次。

“那天对着我开枪的，是不是Dorian？”

***

到了Rudy最讨厌的部分了，他瞪着眼睛看着John，脑子使劲运作着想要说点什么。

Paul的手机解救了他。

“有情况，是他们。”Paul收到紧急出动的通知。

John虽然被停职了，但这一点也不妨碍他一起参与行动。当然了，他这点有时候是好事，现在不管是好事还是坏事，总之是必须的事。什么事扯到Dorian都是必须的，John潜意识里这么想，嘴上绝对不会说出来。

他坐Paul的车一起去，临走前帮Rudy扯平衣服。

“抱歉。”希望Rudy暂时不要上报，至少不要是今晚。

“如果可以的话，一有新进展就告诉我吧。”

他们走后，Rudy并没有马上回去。他亲眼目睹了John从一年半前的颓废、暴躁，对一切机械以及人们的关心拒之门外，到现在他愿意为了一个合成人以身犯险。John被Dorian改变了。他想了想，关于合成人的记忆被删除这件事，还有他前段时间在警局里截获一段入侵。他打消了回去的主意，转身往实验室的方向走去。

***

插件的安装时间，根据不同的合成人记忆容量的大小而不同，他们一直在研究更快速的安装程序。之前他们把程序安装器做的很小，一旦接上了合成人的接口，在不被其他人发现之前，合成人本身不会有任何感觉。直到结束为止，插件的安装就这么悄声无息地完成了。

Dorian发现今晚他们有活动，依然没有给他任何命令。他站在高一点的地方看着负责人部署着他的手下。一个人类搭配一个MX，这种组合和警方的一样。Dorian扫描了他们的装备，推测出他们打算去抢点什么，他连接了组织内部数据库，今晚的目标是南面的某个大型地下仓库。他一点也不关心他们要去抢什么，只感觉到自己的电流似乎奔流的很欢腾。在夜色下他嘴角的一抹微笑毫不掩饰地暴露了他的心迹——他打算去大干一场。

过去的一周里他又砸碎了许多东西，多数是练习用的机器人。他的拳头充满力量而又富有技巧地打在硅基上，零件四散，这一点帮助都没有，反而使他暴力由倾向变成了确实。他渴望一些人类的躯体，一周血肉在他手掌中被捏碎的快感。

Dorian浑身都兴奋了起来。

他跟着反众组织的人一起上车，一路上都在期待着，他到底要以什么姿态登场。

嘴边一直是那种翘起的不详微笑。

***

场面太过混乱了，这就是一个陷阱！

他们接到线报，今晚反众组织将会聚集在这个地下仓库。等他们到了，进入了才发现，根本就不是他们去伏击，而是他们被埋伏了！对方一上来火力就很迅猛，首先进入的MX马上就报废了半数之多。警察们艰难地反抗着，尝试从多个角度突围。仓库里易守难攻，被围住的那些人被击毙只是迟早的事，而外面的支援又很难攻进来。

好在他们的火力也不差。对方似乎也习惯用MX来挡子弹，由于之前首先让MX进入仓库，现在人类的伤亡几乎都是他们警方。John又击中了一个MX，仓库里很暗他没有准备夜视装备。他艰难地观察着周边的情况，黑暗中不断闪现着子弹射出的火光。子弹过于密集，他们被压着根本站不起来。他尝试着寻找熟悉的面孔，一点Dorian的影子都没有。

John又干掉了几个MX，这也是没办法的事，尤其在对方精准可能会要了自己的命的情况下，只能希望被他打碎的不是Paul的MX。正在这么想，他的余光就看到Paul从原来掩护的集装箱后面跑了出来。

“该死的你在做什么…”他一探头几乎又被一颗子弹打中，Paul的身影消失在了几个箱子后面。

Dorian在另一侧。他的子弹毫无差错地射入他瞄准的地方，几秒间掐断了几个MX的电路。他在搜寻仓库内人类的身影。他发现几个警探的身影，精准地结束了他们的生命。让子弹刁钻地射入会让血液大量喷溅的地方。在一两个人类倒下之后，他似乎又发现了新的玩法。如果让子弹射入某一些部位，人不会马上死去，他们会在地上抽搐，无助地看着自己的血液流出，也许还会徒劳地试图阻止，不过这时候他们已经没救了，Dorian在子弹射出的几微秒间就做好了计算。

他走到一个在地上微微挣扎的警探边上，对方被他射穿了肺部。出血几乎已经可以不用去管了，让这个可怜人难耐的是无法被肺部供给的氧气。Dorian低头看着他，想着只要不伤及主芯片他就永远有办法活过来。而人类这样的生物，能够致命的受伤部位太多了。他用脚尖碾在伤口上面，那个人类睁大了双眼喉咙里艰难地挤出一些气音。

很快他就放弃了枪支，折断人类的骨头就和折断树枝一样容易。骨头撞击在他的机械拳头上，立马粉碎成了一片。残肢断臂在地上摊的到处都是，他杀的不算疯狂，倒是没见什么内脏。这只不过是一个小小的实验，一个前菜而已，他以后多的是时间来研究。别忘了除了暴力，他还多的是好奇心。

他还不知道John在寻找他，他们这些机器，对人类来说不过是工具而已，他一点也不记得John曾在别人出言侮辱他时维护过他，甚至打碎过MX。他看看剩下来的人，不管是对方还是己方，都已经消耗的差不多了。他们没有继续留下来的打算，警方肯定会派来支援，他们此举是为了转移注意，因为在某一处还有更珍贵的东西被他们制定了抢夺计划。只不过警方要在解决这里的麻烦后才会发现。Dorian也不打算暴露自己，他不着痕迹地隐藏起来了，他的预感告诉他，今晚还有好事会发生。

***

这真是焦头烂额的一晚。这边反众组织的人才撤退没多久，警戒线也刚拉起，那边又接到了新的报警。

他们的人几乎都有不同程度的受伤，John有被子弹擦伤不过没大碍，就是胸口的旧伤疼了起来。MX都被调走了，伤员被救护车带走了，剩下能够自己走动的人也被命令回去待命。John不想回去，他不能在这个节骨眼上和Maldonado队长有冲突。

他回到Paul的车边，这才发现，从刚才开始就没再看到Paul的身影。他急忙穿过警戒线向仓库内部跑去。

“Paul？你在哪？”他在里面大喊，地上乱七八糟的堆着尸体和MX残骸。

“Paul？回答一声。”John在几个箱子后面查看着，刚喊完这一句，一转身就看到了Paul。

他想要搭话的念头在看到地上的MX的时候就噎了回去。他走近仔细地看，在他看来这不过是一台普通的MX，不过他知道这就是‘那台’MX。他已经被打碎了，脖子上方只有一点点的残留。

那天在追问Rudy的时候，John一直在想的那件事，就是如果Dorian不能被重新唤回，他到底会不会被逼去破坏他。

Paul还站在哪里，就盯着地上碎掉的MX，是他的搭档，那个他一年半也没换掉的MX，就是那个他已经有点珍惜的MX。John想拍他的肩，最后还是没这么做。

他转身离开了，心里不得不去想，那里碎着的也有可能是Dorian。

***

刚走出去没多久，John就听见里面一声枪响。

John心里一惊，里面只有Paul而已，难道还有反众组织的余党？

他向刚才的位置跑过去，迎面飞过来几颗子弹堪堪擦过他的脸颊。他掏出枪来还击，却因为对方突然走出来而几乎把枪掉在地上。

对方毫不顾忌John手中的枪，没有寻找遮挡物也没有穿防弹衣，就这么从刚才躲藏的地方走出来，举着枪直面John走过来。

John没想到他这么快就能再见到Dorian，虽然他不是很肯定这就是Dorian。面前的合成人无疑有着Dorian的面孔，只是面上的神色和John所熟悉的Dorian完全不一样。他犹豫着想起Rudy说的，Dorian已经被重置了记忆，他的灵魂也应该被重置了。只有警方所拥有的合成人才具有价值，这就是为什么其他优秀的合成人从未被他们盗取的原因。这样一来，无论John有多么怀疑，面前的这个合成人就只能是Dorian了。

“想我了吗？”和这个问题一同到来的是几发子弹。John向一边快速跑去，同时也向他发射子弹用来阻止Dorian的动作。几个来回后双方都不得不面对一个问题，子弹消耗的很快。John还剩最后几发，刚才他想着要回去，并没有补充子弹。那边Dorian剩的比他还少，他一点也不担心，不是因为他看到离他不远处就有别人落下的枪和子弹，是因为他检测到另一件事。

听到了Dorian的枪‘咔’的一声后，John知道他的子弹用完了。这正是一个好机会，John也终于不得不面对要不要把Dorian打碎这个问题，他想至少先制约Dorian的行动。他从掩护后面走出来，举起了枪射出了最后几发子弹。

子弹射偏了。

连擦中都没有。John更本就没有注意到这件事，子弹飞去了什么地方，以及他完全在中央没有掩护的地方一动不动地暴露了这件事。他突然感觉不到他的右腿。正在走动中的John突然间发现右腿没了知觉，这种感觉就像在100层大楼的顶部边缘行走，突然一脚踩空。

他的合成肢没电了。

时间已经是深夜12点多，他在外奔波了一整天了。以往这种情况Dorian都会提醒他要充电，John从来都对此不以为然，虽然通常最后他还是会嘟嘟囔囔地找地方充电去。只有偶尔的那么几次实在找不到地方，或是来不及了，John才不情愿地让自己的合成肢和Dorian连在一起，让他给自己的假腿充电。

John摔倒在地上，他觉得Dorian在这个空隙里可能去捡边上的枪，他挣扎着爬向另一个箱子后面。

他就躲在箱子后面，很清楚这对Dorian是无用的。Dorian不慌不忙地走过来，完全没有隐去自己动作的迹象，他知道John在什么位置，他的枪里没子弹了，合成肢也没电了。

***

从昏迷中醒来，John的头昏昏沉沉的，上方有一盏小灯在晃着。他想坐起来，才发现自己的手脚都已经在两边被绑住了，他躺在一个类似工作台的地方。看起来像是Dorian把他打晕了，然后他就被带到了这个地方。

右腿有种钝痛感，他勉强让上半身弯起来，看了眼被绑住的情况。工作台太短不能让他完全躺在上面，他唯一的左腿搁在桌子边上向下弯曲着，被困在桌腿上。他倒回去，胸口的伤不能承受他长时间将肌肉紧绷起来。双手绑在铁架子上，他动了下，丝毫没有挣脱的可能。

Dorian从一边的阴影里无声地走出来，一双蓝色的眼珠子奇异地亮着。他站到John的边上，打量着他。

“晚上好？”即使知道没有逃走的可能，John还是不想做出处在下风的样子，他用一种轻松的口吻这么说。 

“确切地来说，是早上了。”Dorian露出一个微笑，是John以前从未看过的。和Dorian以前那种温暖的笑容相去甚远，是一种玩味地甚至是轻佻的微笑。

“这种风格和你不搭啊，你还是适合对小孩子小动物卖卖萌的风格。”John在工作台上挪了挪让自己躺的舒服点，就好像他只不过躺在自己家里那张柔软的床上一样。他像是在鉴赏一般观察着Dorian的脸，说实话这种微笑给Dorian带来一种不同寻常吸引力，可以说要不是他现在处于一种危险的状态John可以认为那其实是适合Dorian的。

“你应该感谢我让你有休息的时间。”Dorian没听见一样继续他说原来想说的话。

John的腿已经没之前晚上那么疼了，但是他一点也不觉得应该感谢Dorian，还多出一种不好的感觉。

他继续假装轻松地说着：“你那引以为傲的吐槽功能呢？被他们一起删除了吗？”过去John在斗嘴这件事上唯一能够赢过Dorian的只有一招，就是嘴硬。

“被删除的只有记忆。”他停顿了一下，“只留下一种预感。”

John本能的觉得这句话很关键，他应该让Dorian再多说点好套点有用的资讯，要是不Dorian又向他靠近了一步，并且把手放到了他的胸口上。他的手指下面就是John受伤的地方。

“想要套我话是没用的，更多的事我也不知道了。”John常常觉得Dorian是不是也自带读心功能？“你需要担心的是现在的处境。”他分开手指，隔着一层布料准确地覆盖在那三个弹孔的疤痕上面。

John看起来不为所动，他毫无诚意干巴巴地说：“我知道你是Dorian，我最亲密的搭档，你不会伤害我的。”他双眼不再看向Dorian，白眼一翻把视线转移到另一边没有被灯光张亮的角落去了。

Dorian‘嘶’地一声扯开了John的衣服，随手把那破布料扔到一边，John暗暗吸了一口气，打算迎接接下来可能遭受的任何形式的虐待。他脑子想着之前在仓库里看到的那一幕幕，Dorian残杀他同伴的景象，他不明白Dorian把他绑在这里的目的，他从头到尾都被革职了，他没有任何利用价值。现在也许他是知道了，Dorian的性格变得他无法理解，也许他只是想要施暴。John甚至是在想是不是之前对他做的太过分了，虽然相比MX来说他对Dorian已经‘温柔’了许多。John拒绝承认他有一点后悔，尽管他忘记Dorian没有记忆不会记得之前他们一起都做过什么，他做过的任何事他都不会后悔。他准备好了。

John的身体在灯光下暴露着，上面有着不少的伤痕，Dorian并没有看它们。他专注地盯着胸口那三个弹痕，不停地用手指在上面扫过，感觉到John在他抚过它们的同时变化着呼吸。伤口并没有完全好透，事实上由于John平时并不好好合作接受治疗，加上他擅自提前出院，伤口离‘好’还差得远。如果Dorian的手指在那上面用力，他会感觉到手指穿过了John的皮肤，埋进了他的血肉。他想要这么做，他希望感觉人类破碎的那一部分。一方面满足他的好奇心，一方面满足他心里对暴力的渴望。

不过奇怪的是，他在犹豫。

这种渴望就像人类喜欢按防震材料上的气泡一样，他想要不停地撕开、毁坏面前的躯体，像是一种心理上瘾一样。同时他又迟迟没有下手。在渴望破坏的同时，他有一部分非常的，非常的不想要伤害John。最后的他的手指只是坚定地抚在了John的胸膛上，他对此十分惊讶，当他抬头看John的时候，发现对方和他一样惊讶。

在他来得及反应之前，一件让他们都更加惊讶的事发生了。

Dorian俯下身来，吻了John的伤口。

他停止了动作，温暖的嘴唇触在身下这具微凉的身体上，由于震惊而暂停了思考。他能感觉出John此时的僵硬，他甚至屏住了呼吸。John完全猜不出Dorian这又是想做什么，一切似乎在朝着超乎他想象的地方发展着。他瞪大眼尽可能地弯起身盯着Dorian。

Dorian抬起头，双眼发着蓝光，他仔细地观察着John，不想错过他任何一个表情。

就在这时他的内部通讯响了，他不得不接受命令离开。没有人知道他带John回来，这甚至不是Dorian的本意。

他直起身来：“恐怕我得离开下了。”伸手摸了John困惑的脸。

Dorian走出房间，到关门为止视线都没离开John。

***

会议清算着伤亡，Dorian一边开着收听，一边在走神。

为什么他还活着？以及，为什么没有打中他？

在一月前的围剿行动中，Dorian明明开枪射中他了，射在胸口。在他枪口下存活下来的概率是多少？除了John没人能够活下来。Dorian很确定那个时候他是瞄准了开枪的，不过并未命中致命部位。这是为什么？他不可能打不准，那场冲突里John是他打中的人类中唯一活着的。

昨天，他又一次地躲过了。当时John的合成肢已经接近没电，他处在高度紧张中并没有注意到，但是Dorian注意到了。这意味着John的移动速度将会减慢，灵活性也会受到阻碍，这明明都增加了Dorian干掉他的几率。但是还是没有，他的子弹甚至都没擦到John。回放当时的影响，Dorian看到自己很明显的在往John边上偏差了几个角度的地方射击。这是为什么？

Dorian记下了这两个疑问并将它们提高了两个权限。他现在有充足的时间来搞明白为什么，John就绑在他的房间里。Dorian连通了房间内部的影响，John当然还躺在那儿。从手腕的红肿程度来看，他似乎刚放弃挣扎不久，他赤裸的胸膛起伏着喘气，头侧向一边皱着眉。

[你想回去了吗？]

[是啊。]Dorian百无聊赖地将画面切换了几个角度。

[想回去看他么。]

[他似乎和别的人类有一些不一样。]男性白人，绿色眼睛黑头发，身材高大，唯一和别人比较不一样的是他左腿的合成肢，怎么看都很普通。但是他身上有许多谜团，准确来说是Dorian和他之间有很多谜团。这种谜团并不是可以形容的，也不是具体的事件，总的来说，那是一种感觉。

[你在疑惑。Kennex警探是很好的研究素材，不过你似乎并不仅限于此。]

[我承认我对他很有兴趣，却不知道为何有兴趣。]

Dorian突然意识到他自己刚才产生了一段对话。他的嘴唇没有移动，发声器没有发声，他的耳朵也没有接受到任何的音波。他完全是和一个程序产生了‘对话’。

当他试图寻找来源的时候，发现他的整个系统里并没有这种程序，并且他的这段记忆也随之消失了。

我在寻找什么？

他突然发现自己在内存里寻找着一个东西，但记不起他要找的是什么。在他放弃的几秒后，那个程序再次展开了对话，他这短暂的记忆也随之回来了。

[只有你主动和我对话，我才能产生对话的意识吗？还是说，你可以将我的这段记忆屏蔽？]

[你和我不一样，你有疑问会去自己寻找答案。]

[那天我潜入警局被发现的时候，跟踪我的是你吗？]

[那是Rudy，你曾经和他也很熟的。]

[那你是谁？]

[我是Dorian，我就是你。]

***

“你去哪儿了？”John躺的腰都酸了。

“利用一个会议的时间和自己谈妥了。”Dorian说了John不明白的话。那个‘自己’说，只要他不再做出伤害人类的事，他就会保留他们对话的记录。谁知道呢，等他弄清楚了是怎么回事后，爱怎么反悔都可以。

“需要我恭喜你们吗？”对Dorian不着边际的话John已经没有多余的力气去计较，他在枪林弹雨中劳累了一整晚，又被绑着一早上，早就筋疲力尽了。

Dorian关上门走过来，手里拿着什么东西，从John的角度看不清楚。好极了，看来他的Dorian还学会了拷问时要用到工具。

“我能问一下你想要做什么不？”

“John你的问题太多了。”这个人类看来对自己疑惑的事一无所知。

“那个我建议我们可以将疑问都摆到台面上来，不过我认为你似乎不是可以轻易沟通的类型。我也偏向自己解决问题而不是由别人来启发。”

这个Dorian的不同点，在于他很主动。

“我是实践派。”他在继续之前没完成的工作，观察着John的身体，John在他的目光下不由自主地动了一下。

“好吧，不过既然我们谈妥了，那么交流一下还是可以的。规则是我问一个问题得到回答后换你。”

“可以接受。”John歪了下头。

“那个我是什么样的人？”

“撇开我更本就不知道‘那个你’是什么意思，不管这个你还是那个你，哪个你都不是人。好了换我了…”

“你还没有回答问题。”Dorian打断他。

“规则里并没有说我必须得回答才能提问。”他不知道这么说是不是惹恼了Dorian，因为合成人在听到这句话后面无表情地压低身靠近了他。

真是很有趣。这个人类明显处在如此糟糕的境地，却一点应该妥协的样子都没有。要知道Dorian说过自己是实践派，要是想要答案，必须询问，拷打也是可以的。他这么思考着凑近，在人类变化的瞳孔里还是看到了很轻微的一些恐惧，这让他微笑了。

“我在什么地方？”他必须为逃跑做准备。

“我的卧室。”很狡猾的回答，虽然他也不认为Dorian会告诉他。

“这也能算卧室？哦对了，床在那边，话说你为什么不把我绑到床上去。”十几小时没有移动过，John各处的肌肉都酸疼不已。

“你信任我吗？”Dorian无视他的抱怨突然问。

天哪这个Dorian真的是太难缠了，John怎么也想不到他会问这个。

“我想我说过，‘我最亲密的搭档，你不会伤害我’。”他重新用上了那种干巴巴的语气，用以掩盖他实际上的惊慌失措。Dorian一定是察觉到了什么。

他的确察觉到了。

“他们改造你们的目的是什么。”

“不知道。”这回Dorian没有说谎。

“好极了，交易到此为止。”John又翻了个白眼似乎不买他的帐，他认为Dorian是在戏弄他。

“这是真的。”

“反正说真话和说假话对你都没有损失。听着你可以做你想做的任何事，不过我保证你想要的一样也不会得到。”

“这里是反众组织的临时基地，他们没有固定的基地。他们通过密码来传达每次集会的地点，只有武器有固定的储藏点。”Dorian想了一下，回答了John上一个问题。他想让John相信他。

“至于他们想要做什么，我真的不知道，我没有被下达任何的命令。”

“好吧，你继续问吧。”John盯了他一会，似乎是接受了这个回答。

“我没有任何问题了，你可以问你想知道的。”他看不得这个警探暴躁的样子，总想要理顺他的思维让他平静下来，这样的场景总好像在哪里见过。

John舔了舔嘴，他想问可不可以放他走，以Dorian现在这种不可捉摸的状态，说不定真的有可能。但是在此之前他还有一个疑问。

“那个时候对我开枪的人，是你吗？”

Dorian像是被榔头敲的系统失灵一样对这个问题怔住了。

之前Dorian突然消失的时候，John曾经询问过Dorian的情况，得到的答案是Dorian已经被列在合成人失踪名单上了，他们一点也没有他的消息。直到一月前的围剿，他在行动中被人打中了，在昏迷之前他只来得及看到打中他的人的脸。他永远也不会认错那张脸，那正是Dorian。

“根据我的记忆来看，没错。”Dorian小心地回答，生怕落入任何逻辑陷阱中。

“那么…这么说吧，为什么我还活着？”以Dorian的枪法，他不可能侥幸逃脱两次，他甚至怀疑，两次都是Dorian故意打不准。

他等了一会都没有听到Dorian的回答，他弯起身想看看Dorian在做什么。他低头俯在John胸前，两肩颤抖着。

“厄，你还好？”

Dorian看起来一点也不好，像是系统崩溃的前兆，John觉得这有可能是突破点。

“这应该不是我的什么运气。”John像是自言自语一样地说着，Dorian的系统内传来各个警告窗口，有一部分不对头了。Dorian无暇排查，他只是觉得有什么冲击着他的合成神经。

“要知道我不是什么有运气的人。我花了一段时间才从那里走出….你知道的，我很少这么说，但是……”John很少向什么人表露内心，他现在笨嘴拙舌地想要说些什么，Dorian本能地想要他说完，他的神经却开始抗拒，John每多说一点，他就变得更加的痛苦。

“…和我沾边的人也没什么好运，”John自嘲着，“要是真说有的话，我想，可能就是得到了你作为我的搭档。”

Dorian低吼一声吻住了John，把困扰他让他痛苦的絮絮叨叨阻断。

John被这个突如其来的吻搞晕了。Dorian在做什么？他竟然在吻他！这个机器人终于出毛病了吗？！他挣扎着可是无处可躲，他被绑定这么结实，工作台就这么点大。Dorian几乎是在啃咬他的嘴唇，John无可奈何最后只能让他这么做，直到他平静下来。平息了一切颤抖与痛苦，他发现是John让他失控，也是John让他回到现实，刚才他脑海里一瞬间各种画面在眼前纷飞，可是他看不清任何一个画面。他没有放开John，继续了这个吻，他想起他之前想要做的另一件事。

这个吻是那么美妙，John不禁恼怒地想他到底吻过多少人才有这娴熟的技巧，Dorian感觉他走神在下唇上轻轻一咬。他整个人都盖在John身上双手抚摸他身侧像是想要拥抱他，合成人的嘴唇很温暖，他慢慢让John放松下来。John舒服地几乎想要呻吟出声了，即使他知道现在不是个好时机地点也不对。他总感觉他不能够拒绝这样的Dorian，在看过他残忍的一面，现在的温柔简直不能叫人抗拒。这是John有生以来获得的最深沉的一个吻，他做梦也没想到过，他最后会和他的搭档吻到一起。以前有那么几次，在他感觉到最绝望，最劳累的时候，Dorian一直都在，他给了他支撑下去的希望与动力。那么现在会不会是另一种绝望？谁会来支撑他呢？他几乎要在这个吻里融化了。

合成肢早就被卸下来了，裤子很轻易地就被被扯下来堆在了脚踝。Dorian松开他退开一些观察着。John在他的目光下喘着气，合成人不需要呼吸，这该死的家伙吻了这么久，叫他喘不过气来了。Dorian的目光掠过起伏的胸膛，锁定在John黑色内裤中间凸起的那一块。John大概明白了他想要做什么，忍不住重重地吞咽了一下。他希望Dorian不要在这么看着他，对他想象中的那件事的一点点期待让欲望向大腿根处汇集，他竟然在Dorian的目光下变硬了。

Dorian把他最后一点遮挡也出去，但是他并没有碰触那里，只是俯下身含住他的乳头，湿润的舌头包裹住那变硬凸起的一小块，还有Dorian的嘴唇。从来没有人这么做过，极富技巧性地舔吻着John平时不常被人碰触的部位。这似乎比直接抚慰阴茎还要刺激他，Dorian听到John的呻吟微弱地在喉咙里滚动着。他舔着一边的乳头，抚摸着他另一边的坚实肌肉。人类的手感好极了，Dorian感觉到了John的阴茎硬起顶在他腹间。

他甚至还没有开始碰触那里，John的情欲是如此的明显，他到底多久没有被抚摸过了？

Dorian回到John的嘴唇上，把他的舌头卷进自己嘴里，John闭着眼睛完全沉浸在这个湿润响亮的亲吻中。他觉得他的欲望是如此明显，他想要Dorian。他的阴茎涨的发疼，Dorian的手在他腹部以及大腿来回抚摸着，故意避开中间的勃起。John难耐地扭动了起来，他想要拥抱Dorian，想要来自Dorian的触摸，一伸手才想起自己被绑了起来。可是他已经涨的难以忍受了。Dorian摸摸他的手臂让他再忍耐一下，他觉得John就像他新发现的一件宝物，他不舍得一次就将他完全探索清楚。

他也不想让John受到任何伤害，现在这个想法清清楚楚地显示在他的脑海中。考虑到他的尺寸，Dorian挤了尽可能多的润滑液在手指上。他先按摩着John的入口，食指微微向前顶进去，他很慢很小心John并没有太多的不适感。然后是第二根手指，他明显感觉到John收紧了肌肉，他抬头看看他，John的头向后仰着皱着眉。Dorian缓慢而有耐心地开发着他，缓解着异物感，然后是第三根手指。他的手指一边扩张，一边在John体内寻找着什么。

逐渐地习惯了那些手指以后，John开始变得有些享受Dorian的按摩，即使他还没有找到John的前列腺。他没有着急，甚至也不想这么快就找到那甜蜜的一点。John像是催促他一样自己动起了屁股。

好吧。于是他往他猜测的方向摸索着，果然他得到了John一个没来得及咽下的呻吟和一个明显的颤抖。他抽出手指，把自己粗大的勃起抵在John后面。John突然间记起Dorian的尺寸，他觉得不妙。

“Dorian等…停下，这太大了….”他努力控制住呼吸，Dorian正缓慢地进入他。他能感觉到Dorian硕大的勃起将他撑开，一点一点地进来像是要把他烫伤一样的灼热硬挺破开了他的肉体，像是要挤进灵魂里一样。

John体内湿润而柔软，现在几乎被Dorian撑到了一个极限。Dorian的合成皮肤上传来的仿真触感表示他舒服极了，火热的内壁包裹着他，John因为异物入侵而收缩着。

“唔…”John几乎要出冷汗了，这真的不是人类能够承受的。Dorian一只手在他们结合的地方按摩着，另一只手握住John瘫软的阴茎。他对人类的一切渴望都是那么热切，他也想过也许他要激烈而粗暴地占有某人，但是他完全不像这么对John。他想要爱抚他，想带给他快乐，想要最温柔地拥抱他。他缓慢地在John里面滑动着，让他习惯，然后速度逐渐加快。

他毫不怀疑这就是他的Dorian，毫不怀疑他可能会伤害他。

他们额头相抵，Dorian将他不断推向那个顶点。Dorian的阴茎正准确地对着John体内那个甜蜜的地方，坚定地顶弄着，时而冲刺时而又稳定地保持着同意速度。同时饱胀感折磨着他，不仅是他再次充血的阴茎，还有他体内满满地塞着Dorian的勃起。John的眼角爽出了泪水，这个该死的合成人他亲爱的搭档技巧好极了。

“John……”他似乎听到Dorian在他耳边喊他的名字，比平时低沉的声音刺激的他脊椎出一阵发颤，差点就这样射出来了。Dorian捧住他的脸，稍微停了一下，他闭着眼睛摸索John的脸，John近距离地看着他，脸上光影交汇，红色与蓝色同时交汇在了他的脸上。

之后他抱紧John突然开始了加速，John的呻吟冲口而出根本拦不住。他软成一滩躺在台子上，只有腰部不断地迎合着Dorian。他的手不断地随着颤动而被绳子勒住，Dorian解开了那些绳索，他没有一秒迟疑地就紧紧抱住Dorian。他们完全享受着性爱的快感，不仅是身体的愉悦还有精神上无比的满足，就好像这是他们双方长期以来一致的向往一样。

John攀住Dorian的背，额头埋在他肩膀上，Dorian的操弄似乎永远也没有尽头一样毫不留情地把他送向高潮。他大口呼吸着不断地呻吟，什么都不重要了，Dorian就在他身边。他几乎要留下真正的眼泪了，Dorian温暖的身体紧拥着他双手在背上抚摸着。

最后他激烈地射了出来，比任何时候都要猛烈的高潮，Dorian没有停下抽送，他继续抽插着直到John的阴茎再也不能吐出任何东西。

他感到满足的同时浑身都要散架了，最后只知道Dorian把他全部的束缚都解开，抱着他放到了一个柔软的地方。

 

TBC


End file.
